


Kids again

by TonyBanner4



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner and Pepper Potts falling in love, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Hurt Tony, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Protective Clint, Protective Natasha, Protective Steve, Protective Thor, Tony bullied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyBanner4/pseuds/TonyBanner4
Summary: While fighting in a battle against loki, the avengers (minus Bruce) are deaged into little kids and now Bruce has to watch over them. With Bruce having anger issues he believes he cant do it. No worries! Pepper Potts is here! With the two of them nothing can go wrong. Right?





	1. Just messin around

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know this is my first work on archive of our own. I always wanted to write a fic of the avengers being deaged and its finally happening! Yay! FYI Bruce and Pepper will be getting together sometime in the fic (sorry but i love Bruce & Pepper together!). Heres the first chapter enjoy!

It was a normal sunny day. No villains to fight, no missions, nothing. Yep, it was definitely going to be a great day! Or atleast that's what Bruce Banner thought.

* * *

 

"Tada!" Tony was finally finished with his invention and was proud of himself. " Finally my project is finished!" Tony said to himself, only to be spied on by the archer.

"The hell is that supposed to be?" 

" Thank you for the nice compliment." Tony said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Said Clint. "But really what is it?"

"This", Tony pointed at the black round shaped machine, " is a magic detector, it alerts us when ever there is some sort of magic source in the tower." 

"Thats.. actually pretty smart!" 

"Duh! Genius here! Brucie will be so impressed he might actually give me a medal!"

"Haha, why do you call him Brucie? You do know he doesn't like that name right?" Asked Clint.

" of course he does! He may not show it, but he actually really does like it. I caught him smiling last time i called him Brucie." 

"Ok well, im gonna hit the training room, shoot some arrows. Bye Tony."

"Goodbye legolas!" Tony heard him give a small laugh at the nickname Tony gave him. He had given every avenger a nickname and they all secretly like them. Tony knew.

He then started to head up stairs to get some more coffee.

"I wonder what awaits me upstairs besides coffee." 


	2. The Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said i am trying to make my chapters longer and here is chapter 2 and its a bit longer but i will get there!

" JARVIS! MY SUIT! NOW!" The Tower was under attack by the great Loki. God of mischief. After working on another project down in the lab, Tonys magic detector started beeping. Right away Tony knew that either loki or The Enchantress came to pay a visit. Right now loki was attacking him, shooting blue orbs out of his scepter and Tony needed to be in his suit now. 

" Do not worry Stark this won't hurt a bit!" 

"Yea.. um, Im not believing anything you're saying so...yea...JARVIS! SUIT!"

"Im sorry Stark but i made sure all your technology does not work, so you won't be able to use your suit." 

Great. Just great! Tony thought to himself. Maybe if he could run to the door he would escape and call for his team! ' god i feel so useless right now! ' " Hey Rudalph look over there its Captain America!" 

Loki turned only to see nothing, when he turned to face Tony, he found him running to the door, loki then shot a blue orb and hit Tonys shoulder. Tony then fell to the ground and hissed in pain, the god walked up to him and stepped harshly on Tonys injured shoulder. "Aaagh!" Tony yelled out before passing out.

* * *

 

The team (minus Tony) were all fighting off some crazy looking creatures that loki had brought. The creatures were about 5 feet with 12 inch claws and were covered in gross green slime.

"These things are still coming Cap!" Yelled Clint over the comms.

"We're almost done don't worry Barton." Said Cap

"But there're so gross looking and smell like rotten eggs with milk!" Whined Clint.

"Shut up Clint, your whinings are so annoying, it's bad enough having Stark!" Said Natasha.

"Well sor-ry! Just thought I'd let you all know my opinion on these crazy shit heads!" 

"Hey where is Tony anyway shouldn't he be flying out here fighting like the rest of us?" Clint asked, noticing Tonys absence.

"You're right. He should be." Cap answered. He then reached up to his ear and talked into the comm, "Tony where are you? You're supposed to be fighting out here! Tony?" Cap then started to worry that something must have happened to Tony.

Thor then spoke, "Captain, I believe that was the last of the creatures." 

"Alright. Great job team now come on! Something must have happened to Tony!" 

The avengers then ran back into the tower, looking for their lost genius.

* * *

The team started running down to the lab. They were only halfway there until a bright blue light came from down the hall. They were all sent flying backwards and going into unconsciousness. 

Bruce was the first to wake and was confused as to why he awoke on the floor and seeing clothes on the floor. He walked up to the clothes and lifted the one closest to him. There under all the asguardian armour, lay a child with long blond hair. Thor. Bruce rubbed his eyes and blinked just to make sure he wasn't imagining it. He walked further down the hall and found Captain Americas costume and underneath he found a small boy with blond hair. Of course, Steve. Bruce found Clint after Steve, after Clint was Natasha. Bruce noticed that his teammates were getting younger when he walked down more. He ran to the lab, afraid what he would find he opened the door slowly. He saw Tonys clothes he was wearing earlier. Bruce lifted the shirt up slowly and was shocked to find Tony so small and the reactor so big on his little chest. Bruce started to feel lightheaded and after a few seconds he passed out.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! What will happen next? Find out on Chapter 3 next Friday!


	3. What happened?!

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" This was the 5th time Fury had asked that question and the poor agent didn't know how to answer. 

When Bruce woke up he was confused to find himself in a hospital bed. 'What happened?' He thought. 

He got up and started walking to the room next door. He could hear Fury yelling, asking about what happened and why his team were a bunch of little kids.

Bruce then remembered what happened and rushed inside.

"Director Fury if you could please stop yelling and ask nicely your scaring the kids". Fury turned to see Bruce standing by the door, he then turned to see that the kids -were in fact- scared.

"Alright. I'm sorry for yelling children now if you could please tell me your names and ages that would be great!" Fury asked quite nicely.

"My name is Steven Rogers and I am 7 years old sir." 

"My names Clint Barton and i am also 7 years old."

"My name is Natasha Romanov and I am 6 years old."

"I AM THOR! SON OF ODIN AND PRINCE OF THUNDER! I AM 8 YEARS IN MIDGARD!"

"Ok is that everyone?" Asked Bruce looking at his now small teammates.

"No there was another boy here but I don't know where he is now." Clint said while looking around the room.

"Sir I believe Stark is the one missing." Informed one of the doctors.

"Alright I know what to do." Fury took off his black trench coat, rolled up his sleeves and smiled. Actually smiled. 

"Tony! Where are you? If you don't come out right now I'm going to find you and tickle you until your all numb!" Fury said in a cheery voice.

"No! I'll come out! I'll come out!" Said a small voice from inside a cabinet.

A little boy stepped out of the cabinet and ran up to Fury. Fury then picked up the boy and ruffled his hair.

"Hi little fella can you tell me your name and age please? It's really important." Asked Bruce.

"Sure. My name is Anthony Edward Stark and I'm 4 years old." Tony said proudly.

"Ok well now that that's all settled how about we go home and relax for the rest of the day?". Asked Bruce. 

All the kids stared at the man and all disagreed.

"Nick who is this guy? Can we trust him?" Tony asked Fury.

"Of course Tony and his name is Bruce. Bruce Banner. Kids Bruce will be watching you. Your parents are all out on vacation. Ok? " 

"Yes sir!" All the kids shouted.

* * *

 

At the Tower

"Alright kids well this is where you will be staying while your parents are away. Any questions?"

Clint raised his hand " Um mister Bruce.. how come my brother isn't here? Shouldn't he be here with me?"

"Um... your parents decided to leave your brother with someone else so it's just you."

"...oh...ok." Clint said sadly.

"Hey its alright!" Bruce said, trying to cheer him up,"You should be happy here! All these other kids are here and you can all be friends!"

Clint looked at the other kids then smiled up at Bruce," Oh yea! Thanks mister Bruce!"

"Haha, please, call me Bruce."

"Ok..Thanks Bruce."

"No problem."

"Now, why don't we all introduce ourselves. Hm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments please! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok I'll go first, my name is Bruce as you already know and I like to do science, and for your own safety, please don't make me angry. you will not like my bad side." 

Steve stood up and looked at everyone, then Introduced himself. "My name is Steve Rogers and im 7 years old. I really like soldiers and want to be one and serve my country when I grow up."

Tony didn't believe a word this kid was saying. How can he be Steve Rogers, _The Captain America_ his dad never shuts up about?

"Liar!" Yelled Tony. " Your lying! Steve Rogers is way older than 7, I'm only 4 years old and my dad always talks about yo- I mean Captain America. There is no way your're  Steve Rogers, CAPTAIN AMERICA!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I am Steve Rogers and who the heck is Captain America?!"

"Boys!" Both boys stopped and stared at Bruce. "What did I say about making me angry? Tony please be quiet and let him talk. He is Steve Rogers and I will explain how all this happened later alright?" 

"Yes sir"

"Good now please continue"

"Well that was crazy, but anyways I'm Clint Barton and im also 7 years old. Im really good at archery and have great eyesight! I have an older brother named Barney and he is the best, he protects me from all types of DANGER! He even teaches me how to fight! That's it." Clint finished with a smile and sat down. Next to Natasha.

"Well my name is Natasha Romanov and im 6 years old. I am from Russia... so i have no idea how I ended up here... anyways, I also know how to fight and defend my self, thanks to the red room. The red room." Natasha stopped and looked confused.

Obviously she was thinking how she ended up here from the red room. Bruce had read her file when they first met and found out Natasha was kidnapped at the age 4 and was trained to become an assasin at a young age.

Luckily she never got to kill anyone. That's good news.

She sat back down and just stayed quiet. Thinking how she ended up here.

"I am Thor. I am from Asgard. I am 8 years old and I would like to know more about Midgardian things!" Thor said quite softly.

"I guess that makes me last. Im Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark. I'm surprised you guys don't know me, I'm pretty famous thanks to my dad. I'm 4 years old and yea i can talk perfectly for a 4 year old. That's because my dad is a genius, which makes me a genius. Sorry I'm rambling aren't I?" Tony stopped talking and sat back down.

"Well. Now that we know each other better how would you kids like to watch a movie while I go make us some dinner?"

A chorus of "ok" and "yes please" was heard throughout the room.

"Alrighty then I will put in Toy story and get cookin"! 

* * *

Bruce was in the kitchen cooking the kids some macaroni cheese when his phone started to ring.

He looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Miss.Potts! Hey how are you?"

_" Hey Bruce. I was just calling and wondering what Tony is up to. He hasn't been answering my calls and im kinda worried. Is he ok?"_

_Oh crap._ Bruce forgot to tell Pepper the news.

"Yea yea, he's..uh..fine! He's just got really busy in the lab..yea." wow that was terrible.

" _Ok? He usually picks up when I call... Bruce what aren't you telling me?"_ pepper asked.

" Ok you got me. Tony and the rest of the team are...  _children."_

_"...children?...Bruce are you lying to me?"_

"unfortunately not Miss.Potts. While we were all in a battle with loki, loki cast a spell on all the team, turning them into children. It didn't effect me because I was the hulk at the time."

_" Ok well... I'll be right over once this board meeting is over. See you later Bruce, and please call me Pepper."_

" Ok, see you later."

Once Bruce hung up he called the children over to the kitchen to eat.

' _This will be one long night'_ He thought.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting new chapters lately. My sister broke my phone and I finally got a new one! yay! But I won't be able to post new chapters until next Friday maybe. I've been really busy with school and I have a really big test coming up so I have to study. So again I won't be posting until Friday. Thank you all for being so patient! Bye! (P.S. ignore the end note I don't know why it keeps popping up there)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone I'm back! YAY! OK so i know i said i would post last Friday but i got so caught up on school work and tests and everything that i just didn't have the time to even start! But im back! I dont own anything, this is my first time writing fanfiction. If get any information wrong please let me know in the comments. Thanks! Enjoy!

After the phone call with Pepper, Bruce called the kids over to eat. He had made one of his favorite food when he was a child and thought the kids would like it. " ok kids come and eat! Dinner's ready!" Bruce smiled as he heard the kids cheer and run to the kitchen, where their food awaited them.

" It smells soooo gooood, what is it Bruce?" asked Clint.

"It's one of my favorite foods since i was a child! Hummus-Crusted Chicken, my mother used to make it for me when ever i was upset or sick." Bruce saw as he said "Chicken" all the kids looked up in surprise. 'looks like they still crave chicken' thought Bruce. "come on sit down and eat, i'll get you some juice. what juice do you all want?"

"Apple!" yelled both Clint and Steve.

"Orange please" said Natasha politley.

"I WOULD LIKE TO TRY THIS APPLE JUICE YOU SPEAK OF MORTALS!" Thor yelled. Bruce noticed how Clint and Tony flinched but quickly hid it. 

"Thor indoor voices please." Bruce warned

"Yes sir" said Thor a little bit quieter. 

"Tony what about you? Which juice would you like to drink?"

Tony stared up at Bruce as if he grew two heads. "...um..do you have grape?.." 

"Yep, ok all of you eat while i pour you some juice"

* * *

All the kids were eating queitly while Bruce looked at them all. He noticed how Clint and Natasha whispered to each other often, Steve trying to explain to Thor how to use a fork properly and failing miserably. Then he found himself staring at Tony and Tony staring right back at him. Bruce couldn't bring himself to stop staring at Tony, until Tony decided to break the silence between them. "Can you stop looking at me! It's creeping me out!" Bruce was surprised by Tony's sudden outburst. 

"I'm sorry Tony I didn't mean to stare."

Tony just stared at him then looked down at his food again. Bruce noticed that Tony still had a full plate. "Hey buddy, how come you haven't eatin anything?" asked Bruce.

"'m not hungry."

" ok well, how about some milk and cookies?"

"I'm not hungry." Tony said a little angry "Can I go to my room?"

"Sure. If you need anything just ask me" 

"What ever" 

As Tony walked to his and Clint's room, Clint said, " Tony's just upset because he didn't get to stay with his butler Jarvis." Bruce stared at Clint. Did Tony tell them about Jarvis?

"yea he said that when ever his paents left that they would always leave him with Jarvis. He also said he doesn't like it here." Said Steve.

"Yes, Anthony also mentioned a woman named "Aunt Peggy" looked after him with this Jarvis" Thor said, completly forgetting his dinner. 

"Tony said all that?" Bruce asked. 

"Yea. He also said that he loves Jarvis and Peggy more than his real parents."

Bruce didn't quite understand. He knew Tony never had a normal childhood. What with his father being famous and rich. It was obvious why Tony loved those two more than his real parents. His parents were always too busy to give the attention he wanted.

"Ok um.. I'll go talk to him." Bruce said Getting up."and leave your plates there, I'll wash them later alright?"

"Ok" Bruce nodded and left.

* * *

 

Bruce reached Tony's and Clint's room and turned the nob. Locked. Bruce didn't know how Tony was able to lock the door. The doors didn't have locks, and even if they did Tony would never be able to reach. Bruce was trying to find a way to open the door until JARVIS spoke. Poor Bruce forgot about the AI and jumped.

"JARVIS" said Bruce

"I am truly sorry Dr. Banner, but I must warn you that young sir is currently upset right now. Perhaps you can come by a bit later?"

"Nope. Sorry JARVIS, I have to help Tony. Maybe I can calm him down."

"Alright then but I insist you lower your voice"

"Thanks JARVIS" Bruce thanked the AI as the door slid open. Bruce stepped in and looked around the room to find it in a complete mess. Clothes were everywhere, the beds somehow managed to be flipped over, ripped paper and stuffing from the pillows were everywhere. "JARVIS, WHAT happened?" Bruce asked, still in shock. 

"Like I said Dr.Banner. Young sir was upset, so he let out his anger in here."

"Tony. Where are you?" Bruce called out. He was getting worried he wouldn't find Tony.

"go 'way!" Came a small voice from the closet. "I don't want to stay here! I want Jarvis!"

Bruce only frowned. "Tony come on. Please? I need to talk to you" 

Tony hesitated but came out anyway. As soon as he came out he started apologizing. " I'm sorry Bruce I didn't mean to make a mess I was just mad and I didn't want the others to see me mad! I promise I'll clean it up I promise! Please don't tell my dad he will get so mad! I promise when I finish cleaning I'll leave! I'll leave so you don't have to deal with me. I'm just a bad boy. Nobody likes bad boys.." 

Bruce stated at Tony with wide eyes. He didn't know what to say. He then noticed Tony cleaning quietly. "Tony.." Tony stopped cleaning and looked at Bruce. Waiting to hear what his punishment was. Bruce knelt down to be at Tony's height. "You don't have to apologize. I know you were just angry. I do the same thing except....much messier."

Tony stared at Bruce. "So...im not in trouble?"

"No Tony, you're not in trouble"

Tony looked down. Playing with his fingers and then looked up. "Can you help clean my room?" 

Bruce noticed how Tony hesitated to ask that question. "Yea buddy! Here how about I call everyone to help us hm?"

"Ok"

Bruce got up and went over to the door and called all the other kids to come over. "Hey kids once you're all done why don't you come over here!"

"Ok!" 

All the kids came in and gasped at the mess. "Wow! Look at the beds!" Clint said half shocked, half impressed.

"Can you guys help clean? It's almost bed time and there aren't any other rooms close by my room for Tony and Clint to sleep in."

"Yea we can help!" Said Steve, ever the nice soldier.

"Ok, Clint, you pick up all the ripped pieces of paper and throw them away, and collect all the stuffing from the pillows and try to put them back in"

Clint did a salute, "Yes Sir!" 

Bruce smiled at that. "Steve, you and Thor help me flip the beds back to their legs"

"Yes Sir!"

"Natasha, you and Tony pick up all the clothes and put them in that bin over by the corner"

"Ok!"

"Ok now that everyone has a job, let's start cleaning!" 

"Yea!"

* * *

"Uh! I'm so tired! I'm sorry Bruce but I can't stand cleaning!" Whined Clint

"It's alright Clint we're done cleaning! Good job guys! We did it!" Said Bruce.

"Yay!"

"Ok now everyone, to you're rooms! It's time for bed!" Bruce smiled at how all the kids said goodnight to each other and fled to their rooms. Bruce said goodnight to the boys and left the room. When he got to his room he decided to call Pepper. He reached over to the phone dialed her number.

_"hey Bruce! What's up?"_

"Hey Pepper. Everything's fine. Tony just had a little episode." It was quiet until Pepper spoke up again.

 _"what happend? Did he get hurt?"_ she asked. Concern in her voice.

"No he's fine...he just..got upset and kind of destroyed the room." Bruce heard Pepper gasp. "Not with explosions or anything! He just trashed the room that's all! There was clothes and pillow stuffing everywhere. He somehow managed to flip the beds over."

_"..ok. as long as he isn't hurt. But don't worry Bruce I'll be there tomorrow morning."_

"Yea. I thought you were supposed to show up after that board meeting."

_"oh yea. I got caught up in work that I forgot to come over. Sorry about that."_

"it's alright. As long as you show up tomorrow, I'll be more than happy to have some help."

_"yep. Don't worry Bruce I'll be there tomorrow morning. See you later."_

_"_ bye" Bruce hung up and threw his phone to the side. He rubbed his temples in frustration. 'Why did Loki have to turn them into children. I can't deal with this what if I turn into the hulk!' He thought. He decided to call it day and fixed himself in bed. 'Tomorrow, we have to tell the kids the truth'. Bruce shut his eyes and fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore this note.  
> Ignore this note.


	7. What really happend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Pepper tell the kids the truth about what really happened and why they can't go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting new chapters lately I've been so busy with life and I just couldn't fine the time to start a new chapter. But I'm back! And with a new chapter! Yay!

The Next Morning

Bruce woke up to the sound of children laughing. He looked over to the right to look at the digital clock and groaned.

_8:45 am_

Normally Bruce wouldn't complain about waking up so early but today, after what happend yesterday, he was too tired to get up. 

Bruce then got up and got dressed and walked out.

When he reached the kitchen he smiled at the sight.

Natasha decorating her pancakes with strawberries and blueberries.

Steve trying to cut his pancakes into small even shapes. 

Thor pouring himself -what could only be his 3rd cup of- milk.

And Clint helping Tony put the right amount of syrup on his pancakes.

"Hey guys what are you all doing?" Asked Bruce while making himself some tea.

"Bruce! We were just talking about how good these pancakes are!"

"Really? That's nice. So who made them?" 

All the kids looked at each other. Mischief in all their eyes.

"You don't who made them?" Asked Clint innocently.

"How can you not know who made these amazing pancakes?!" Said Thor

"Alright guys drop the act who made them"

"It was me" said Pepper as she walked out of the elevator from which she came from.

"Pepper! You're here early"

"Yea I came in about 7:30"

"Hey Miss.Pepper Is Bruce your boyfriend?"

"Oooooooo!" 

Bruce blushed as he Said "No, she's just a friend"

"Oooo look at Mr. Bwuce he's pink!" Tony said while pointing at Bruce's face.

"That means he does like her!" 

Bruce blushed even more he almost looked red.

"Come on kids leave Bruce alone." Pepper said while smiling. 

"Ok"

Bruce walked up to Pepper and whispered into her ear. "We need to tell them the truth about what really happend and why they can't go home." 

"I know but maybe when they're finished. We also have to tell them about their older selves and make sure they don't tell anyone."

"Yea great idea."

Pepper smiled and turned to the children "Alright children finish up, Bruce and I have some real important things to tell you all ok?"

"Yes Miss.Pepper!" 

* * *

 

Once all the kids finished up, they were takin to the living room to hear what it was that was so important.

"Alright first we-

"Sorry for interrupting but if this has anything to do with us being in the future then we already know." Said Steve sadly.

He and the other children had found that out while skipping through the channels on tv. They stopped on the news that read the date.

_August 12 2017_

Pepper and Bruce were both surprised at this.

"How did you find out?" Asked Bruce

"On the television. The people trapped in the box said so too." Said Thor, "Although I am still quite confused as of why I am on Midgard."

"Well that's what we are about to tell you, we have to tell you what exactly happend"

"You kids were all supposed to be adults and were turned into kids" explained Bruce

"We were?" 

"Yea"

"But...how?"

"Well you might not believe me but you guys were all superheroes. And an evil villain turned you into kids."

"If we really were adults then how old were we?" Asked Tony, not believing them.

"Well both you and Clint were 35 while Natasha was 34 and Steve was 36"

"And I?" 

"You...were, well...Im not really sure how old you were Thor, you're a God not a human."

"Oh"

"I still don't believe you!" Said Tony angrily.

"Fine you don't believe us here's proof" Pepper said as she got her Starktablet out and gave to the children.

It was a video of All of them as The Avengers. They all stared in awe and Bruce couldnt help but chuckle at their faces.

Once it was over they handed it back to Pepper.

"Ok I believe you now."

"Good now here is the really important part I wanted to tell you about." Pepper said as she prepared to tell them. "You can not tell anyone that you are the avengers alright? Because that would cause some serious problems."

"We understand Miss. Pepper" said Steve

"Good now that we're done you can all go ahead and play."

All the kids scrambled off the couch and went their separate ways to play.

Tony though stayed put and decided to ask Miss Pepper about the arc reactor. 

"Miss Pepper"

"Yea Tony?"

"Um..why is this In my chest and what is it?"

Pepper thought of how to tell Tony without freaking him out.

"That sweety is an arc reactor. It keeps you alive. When you were an adult you were in an accident and have shrapnel in your chest. Older you made this arc reactor to fit your chest and keep the shrapnel from entering your heart."

Tony stared at the arc and poked at it. "So if I removed it, I could die?"

"Yes so don't take it out ok?"

Tony put his shirt down and nodded "ok"

Pepper smiled and gave a quick kiss to Tony s forehead.

Tony looked after her as Pepper walked out of the room. He then walked over to where Clint and Thor were playing a game of cops and robbers and joined them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just went with what my brain told me with the ages and also I wanted to make them younger then they are supposed to be So, it's my story so I choose their ages. Also I watched CACW and I did not like it. I also refuse to believe that Tony got the arc reactor removed. And again sorry for being gone for so long I hope you can forgive me. Thanks and have an awesome week!


	8. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter just some info of where I've been these past few months.

Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter. I know I've been gone for a while but that's because I've been real busy all summer. My family and i had to move to a new house and we didnt have internet. 

The main reason I hadn't posted was because I was just not feeling like myself. I didn't feel like writing a new chapter and I didn't have much feeling into doing anything at all. I'm just so depressed right now with all the stress and I just lost a few friends over the summer. I hope you guys understand why I haven't posted any new chapters. I might not post until maybe September or October. I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging. But please understand that I need some time to heal from the things going on in life. Thank you and I hope your summer was a lot better than mine. Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Short i know but don't worry i will try making my other chapters longer. Keep in mind that i will be posting new chapters on fridays and if that doesnt work then i will try on saturdays. Please let me know what you think of my work in the comments. Bye!


End file.
